Fever
by Justis76
Summary: After the events of 3-5, Nick tries to take care of a now-sick Maya. Phoenix/Maya.  Spoilers for 3-5.


**A/N: So this is actually a fanfic I wrote ages ago, but it seems I never got around to putting it up on this site. I just found it again yesterday and realized I really liked it, so I decided to edit it a bit and put it up here. Generic disclaimer, I don't own anything, etcetera. Enjoy!**

"Come on Maya, just have some and get it over with!"

"But it's gross! I'm not having any!" Maya says, turning away.

"Maya, it's just a spoonful. And if you don't have any, then you won't get any healthier." I argue. Maya sighs reluctantly.

"Fine" she mutters, facing me.

"Open up." I say. Maya opens her mouth, and I stick a spoon full of medicine in. Maya swallows the medicine and begins coughing.

"*cough *cough* Eww! That's disgusting!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to drink it so this fever can go away."I say, placing my hand on her forehead, which is still burning up.

"It's not fair! You took the special course with me, and you didn't get sick!" Maya pouts and crosses her arms. _She's so cute when she's angry. Actually, she's just cute, period._

"I…I was sick while you were away."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm allergic to spirit medium temples." I joke about how I got sick, slightly embarrassed to tell her what really happened. _After all, there's no way to tell her "I tried crossing a burning bridge because I was worried about you, but I fell" without looking like a complete dork._

"Yeah right. *cough* Nick…I don't think the medicine is working…" Maya tells me.

"It'll work, you just have to give it some time. While you wait, I'll get you some chicken noodle soup."

"Awesome!" Maya grabs the remote and turns on the TV, and I head to the kitchen to make some soup.

"Here you go; one hot bowl of chicken noodle soup." I say, returning back to Maya.

"Feed me."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm a poor, sick girl that needs a big, strong lawyer to take care of me." Maya says, faking a cough to make her look really sick.

"Oh come on…Fine," I mutter taking a spoonful of chicken noodle soup and beginning to feed Maya, who even with a fever is capable of manipulating me.

"Mmm, that's delicious! Not as good as burgers, but it'll do. Now then, tell me how you really got sick."

"Uh…"

"Oh, come on! It's not possible to be allergic to temples."

"Well, on the night when…um…"

"My mom died?" Maya finishes. I'm slightly surprised at how nonchalantly she says it, but she is a lot braver than most people I've ever met.

"Yeah, that night. Well, I saw her body, and I realized that the murderer was out there, and that you might be in danger, so I tried crossing the bridge, only it was burning-"

"What? You tried to cross a burning bridge?"

"I was worried about you! Anyways, well, the bridge broke apart, and I fell into the river below."

"But that's like 40 feet below! That's crazy!" Maya yells. I guess she's used to her being the one doing the crazy stuff.

"Well, I only ended up getting a cold. I guess I'm pretty lucky." I say sheepishly. Maya slaps me.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Are you insane! Why in the world would you do something as stupid as that? Even I have more sense than that!" Maya screams, really upset.

"I was trying to make sure you were safe."

"Well you're not helping me much if you get hospitalized! What if you…what if you…" Maya bursts into tears and hugs me.

"I'm sorry." I say, wiping the tears off her face. I hate seeing her cry.

"Never do something like that again. Ever. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Maya scolds me, but much more gently than before.

I kiss Maya's forehead. "I promise."  
>"Well good." Maya kisses my forehead. "Then I forgive you."<br>"Well that's good." I say, kissing Maya's cheek.  
>"I agree." Maya says, kissing my cheek back. <em>Wait... what's going on here?<em>  
>"Uh, are we doing what I think we're doing?" I ask, kissing Maya's other cheek.<br>"I don't know, what do you think we're doing?" Maya says, kissing my other cheek.  
>"Having a kissing showdown," I say kissing Maya's nose.<br>"Well, I guess we are." Maya asks, kissing my nose.

I pull away slightly. "Um, how do you feel about that?"

Maya pauses. "Um... I like it. It feels... nice." The outline of a blush appears on her face. "Why, how do you feel?"  
>"You tell me."I say, closing the distance between us again and kissing her on the lips. I pull away and for a second I can tell that Maya is definitely blushing, but then she begins to giggle.<p>

"Nice going Nick, now you're going to get sick again!"  
>"…Great…" I say, beginning to regret my last kiss.<p>

"It's ok, now I can do this." Maya pulls me toward her and kisses my lips. With nothing else to lose, I kiss her back, pulling myself up onto the couch. I place my arms around her waist and kiss her back passionately. We're only broken apart by my sudden need to cough.

Maya smiles. "It looks like you've become lovesick because of me."

"It wouldn't be the first time," I answer, pulling her back into another kiss.


End file.
